Rapunzel
Rapunzel is the main protagonist of Disney's 2010 animated feature film Tangled. Rapunzel is a princess born with long, golden-blonde hair that possesses magical abilities. At infancy she was stolen from her family and locked away in a tower for eighteen years where her hair's healing abilities are exploited by the vain Mother Gothel. One day, Rapunzel finally decides to leave the tower to see the floating lanterns, reluctantly accompanied by a handsome thief named Flynn Rider. As an adult, Rapunzel's speaking and singing voices are provided by American singer-songwriter and actress, Mandy Moore, while Delaney Rose Stein provides her juvenile voice. He was voiced by Mandy Moore who also played Bear Cub (Girl) in Dr. Dolittle 2, ''Nita in ''Brother Bear 2, ''and Sandy in ''Racing Stripes, Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Rapunzel is a beautiful, eighteen-year-old young woman from the enchanted kingdom of Corona. She has large green eyes, long thin eyebrows, soft and rosy cheeks, and a fair complexion. Her nose is covered in a delicate sprinkling of freckles, making her the first Disney Princess (and one of the few Disney heroines) to have them. Rapunzel's most recognizable and distinguishing feature is, of course, her seventy feet of long, golden hair, which is later cut short and turns brown at the end of the film. Rapunzel tends to resemble her mother, the Queen of Corona, especially with brown hair. Personality Despite her beauty, Rapunzel is free-spirited, stubborn, smart, kind, and playful, but a bit naive due to her rather sheltered upbringing. However, she is in no way defenseless, and is not afraid to speak her mind or stand up for herself and others when the situation calls for it. She does, however, experience some difficulty when it comes to standing up to Mother Gothel. Having spent all of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy as illustrated by her completely charted astronomical patterns; her greatest passion is art as indicated by the pervasive amount of painting on the walls inside the tower. While she longs to see the world beyond her window, she is very obedient to Mother Gothel. Despite having ambivalent feelings after leaving her tower in excitement to finally see the world, she confronts and rebels against Mother Gothel's wish of her returning to the tower after a short journey with Flynn Rider. She is quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths with her hair. . She is also very charismatic; able to influence a group of pub thugs to share their dreams and convince Maximus, the palace steed of the Captain, to postpone his pursuit of Flynn until she fulfills her dream on her birthday (which is heavily emphasized). Rapunzel is also known, particularly by Pascal, to be quite trustworthy and never ever breaks the promises she makes. Background and Development Origins Development Design and Characteristics Story Voice Actress Originally, Broadway legend, Kristen Chenoweth, was going to provide the speaking and singing voices of Rapunzel for Disney's then-upcoming animated feature film, Tangled, but this was later cancelled for unconfirmed reasons. So, Disney contacted and re-casted former teen idol, Mandy Moore, as Rapunzel. Similar Heroes * Misty (Pokemon) * Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Princess Fiona (Shrek series) * Princess Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) * Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin series) * San (Princess Mononoke) * Jenny Halsey (The Mummy (2017)) * Lenny (Sharktale) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Owen Grady (Jurassic World series) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs series) * Star-Lord (Marvel series) * Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) * Kevin McCallister (Home Alone series) Trivia * Rapunzel is the first computer-animated Disney Princess and the first in the official line-up to have a PG-rated film. * Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to be fully blonde, the first being Aurora. Cinderella was strawberry-blonde. * As a blonde, Rapunzel has the longest hair of any Disney Princess at 70 feet. outcompeting Jasmine for the longest hair. As a brunette, she rivals Snow White for the shortest hair. This makes her the first Disney Princess whose hair changes color. * Rapunzel is the second Disney Princess to not know she was royalty at first, the first being Aurora. * She is the third Disney Princess to appear in her own television series, Ariel being first and Jasmine being second. ** Following the episode "Freebird", Rapunzel is the third Princess to by physically transformed into an animal, the first being Jasmine in "Do the Rat Thing" and second being Tiana. * Rapunzel is one of the oldest Princesses, turning 18 in Tangled and turning 19 at the end of her TV series' first season. This ties her with Cinderella as the oldest in the lineup * Rapunzel is the third Disney Princess to be bound and gagged by the villain of her story, Ariel being first in her own sequel and Jasmine in most episodes of her own TV series and an issue of the Kingdom Hearts manga, also making Rapunzel as the third Princess featured in various forms of bondage. ** Her being grabbed by Varian from behind in "The Alchemist Returns" also ranks her as the third Princess to be handgagged by someone, Belle being first in Kingdom Hearts II and Jasmine being second in the episode "SandSwitch". * Her encounter with the Stabbingtons ranks Rapunzel as the second Princess to be threatened with being put in a sack, the first being Ariel in the episode "Charmed". Category:Disney princesses Category:Singing Heroines Category:Animated Heroines Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:In love heroines Category:Magical Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Minors Category:Spunky Kids Category:Disney princesses at Event Cinemas at Bondi & Burwood Category:Disney's 15 heroines Category:Disney's Queen Crown Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Disney princesses at Event Cinemas at Liverpool Category:Disney's 14 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Disney princesses at Greater Union Hurstville Category:Disney's 15 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Heroines that go barefoot Category:Vera Segoh Category:Damsel in Distress Category:German Heroines Category:Protagonists, Winner and Company